Letter From Eternity
by Lady Hitomi
Summary: Van is trying to deal with Folken's death when he finds a strange letter......


Austria   
------------------------------------------   
  
Van Fanel slowly approached a doorway, his hesitant look showed his reluctance to enter into that dark domain. Tow months had passed sscence Folken's death, van knew it was long beyond time to go through his things. He sighed abd pushed the door open to the last place Folken had called his onw. It was neat, but dark. Van could see a smaller version of Dornkirks macine on a conner table. Tools were layed here and there, to the causle on looker it seemed that the last occupent had just stepped out. That was until you noticed the fine sheen of dust covering every thing.   
As he approached the table he noted a white feather. Picking it up to take a closer look,he began runing his fingers down it's silken smoothness, remembering back....   
  
*********************************************   
  
"Brother,BROTHER!!" screemed a young Van,"Please don't go!!"   
Flolken picked up his little brother in his arms. Somtimes he worried about how attached Van had gotten to him affter their father had died.   
"I have to go Van, but I'll come back I promise."   
Van's eyes started to tear up."But I don't want you to go kill the dragon. Who will help me build the little sail boat if you go?!?"   
Folken could see what the root of the problem was now, ever sence Fathers death, Van had been afried that people would go away and never come back. He could see that more drastic measures would have to be taken to insure Van's secerity.   
Folken lookes around, they where deep in the royal forest, nobody would ee what he was about to do. Folken sliped his shirt off and slowly let out his wings.Van's face filled with awe as the feathers drifed down all around him. Folken grasped one before it touched the ground.   
"Here, Van, take this. It's my promise that no matter what, I'll come back."   
Van reverently took the feather and held it close to himself. Then he hande it back to Folken. Confused, Folken watched as Van sliped his own little red shirt off. Small tuffs of feathers shot out behind him. Van, too, caught a small feather in his hand. He handed it to Folken,"Don't forget me, Brother!"   
Folken held both feathers for a moment, marvaling at how small his brothers was to his own. Silently,he handed his feather back to Van....   
  
******************************************   
  
Van stared out the window rembering. He still had Folken's feather, it was wraped in a soft velvet and hidden away in a speical chest. Folken must have kept his too. Puting the feather down gently, Van moved to go through some papers. Folken hadn't kept his promise, Van didn't know why he had kept the feather, but that was the past. Now was the time to clean up the last traces of Folken on this world. As he went through the papers, he found a book that seemed to be a jornal. Van put it aside, meaning to go through it later. A noise from down the hall made him jerk, he droped the book as Merle ran in,"VAN-SAMMA!!!VAN-SAMMA!!!!!Here you are!!!I've been looking all over for you!!!!" She huged him tightly, then noticed the book laying on the dustty floor.   
"What's this?"she asked as she picked it up. A letter fell out of the frount cover and drifted to the ground. Van patiently bent down to retreave it. He really wished Merle would be more carful. He placed the envolope on the table, then turned to ask her to leave. Merle snatched up the letter and started yanking his sleave."Van look!!!It has your name on it."   
Van glanced at it then looked again. Sure enough, his named was scrowaled acrossed in a hand writting he was begining to reconise as Folkens'. Silently he took the letter from Merle and sat down to open it. He didn't even notice as she sliped out the door way.   
  
  
Dearest Brother,   
  
I know if you are reading this that I have not come back from killing Dornkirk. I know we never got to talk ,Van, but I want to tell you I am proud of you. It might not mean much coming from a coward such as I, but I wanted you to know.   
When do such lofty ambtiones crumble into somthing less than honorable? In the last few days, working amoung the very people I helped to wage war against, I can't help but ask that queation. I began the deed with the thought that this would finaly bring peace to a land whos past drips with blood, the blood of our father and his father before him. I had made up my mind that somhow you would join me, that you would see the truth in our, no Dornkirk's missino. I thought I was doing it for you. I now see that I was just pawn, being used in my ignorence. So it was I that joined you in your mission. Now it is I that am dead. I went to atone for my weekness, now I'll never be able to say every thing that has been left unsaid scence we first met again.   
I want you to know I'm sorry about all the pain I caused you, but I'm not sorry about being able to see you one last time. Soon that girl from the Mistic Moon, Hitomi, woll be here. Togetther we'll go confrout Dornkirk in the Zone of Absolut Future. I will set to right all that my weekness hashelped bring to pass. I won't see you again on this world, so I have chosen to say good-by this way. I pray that in the future you'll be able to forgive me, to remember me fondly, not as the Zaiback Stradgos, but as a man who atoned for his sin, as your brother.   
  
Until Eternity,   
Folken Lancore De Fanel   
  
-----------------------------------------------------   
  
Van reread the letter over and over, his hand nervously stroking the pendent at his neck. He didn't quite know what to do or say or feel. All those years he had secetly hoped that Folken would come back. Then he had; but as the enemy. Or had Folken had his own abishtions, like the letter said. Had he reeally been doing it for Van?   
Van quickly shoved the letter in his pocket, he had to get away to think. In this place he felt like Folken was all around him, waiting for him to do or say somthing he wasn't ready to yet. Van rubed his cold arms as he shut the heavy door behind him.   
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
From right beside where Van had been standing a glossamer shadow appeared. A slight smile played across the spirits lips as he reached out and caressed the forgoted feather. "Oh Van....." The words wispered past his lips as a wind sighs through the leaves on the trees. As silently as he appeared he was gone, leaving behind a soft, black, feather that slowly floated to the dusty floor.   
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
The night darness was soften by the light of many stars. Van sat in his favorite thinking place during the war, the palace foof, and watched the Mystic Moon rise. If only Hitomi were here then maybe she could help him....he shook his himself from that line of thoought. Hitomi deserved to be able to live in her own world with out having to worry about his problems. He sighed, as he looked over to his right, from here he could see Folken's winddow. Van smiled slightly, remebering how he used to set here and watch Folken work in his rooms. He had not been ready to forgive him yet, but he still couldn't keep from wanting to see his brother. As van watched the window he thought he saw a light moving around inside.He couldn't make out who it was but he was sure some one was inside Folkens rooms. Van headed for rhe doorway that led off the roof.   
  
---------------------------------------------------   
  
Yes, he was coming,he could feel it. A glossamer shadow loomed near the window of a room watching as the young king left the roof. Tonight all would be finested, and his soul could rest. Silently he floated across the room to sit and wait for his brother.   
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
Van opened the door slowly, not wanting to suprise whomever was inside the room. The room was cold and clammy, very different from the temperure in the hall. He felt a strong fimilure presence in the room. coming in fully know, Van shut the door quietly. Van walked to the window, and from behind him a voice spoke,"I've been waiting,Van."   
Van wirled around to see the translusent shape of his brother.   
"What...Who...How...are you here??" Van stutered   
Folken laughed softly,"By now you should know that the power of wishes can conpass even death. My dying wish was to be able to talk to you one last time. So I have been granted that time."   
Van looked shocked. The spirit of Folken moved closer and held ssomthing out. It was a book.   
"Van I don't have the time or the will to explain all my actions with Zaibach, but it's all recorded here, take it.Please."   
Van looked at the leather bouned book as he slowly took it to hand. It was worn and thick with some pages hanging a little out.   
"Van, I just wanted to tell you to forgive me. You must forgive me--"   
"What do you mean, I have to forgive you?!? You have NO right to tell me that!"   
Van had found his voice, and all the rage and old hurt filled him at the thought that FOLKEN was ordering HIM to forgive. Folken's face turned sad."Van, I do not ask this for me. Your hating me can't hurt me, it can only hurt you. Don't let hate eat away your young heart."   
Van turned to the window, his back to Folken's spirit. Minutes past as Folken waited for Van to brake. Barly noticableat first, Van's shoulders began to shake, then words, expressions of old hurts keep close inside ofr to long, begn to pour out.   
"Brother, how could you? Hoe could you leave me? I understand how you were pulled toward Dornkirks ideals, but didn't you remeber me? I needed you. I had to learn every thing by myself. Mother died, then Bulgus. I-I-I"   
A sob tour from his throat. Folken moved closer to the sobing boy and put a hand to his shoulder. Van turned swiftly around to see tears running down Folkens face. The tears he had been so dilligent in keeping in began to flow like rivers from his heart.   
"Why, Brother?" was the last thing he said before he fell into Folken's chest and wept. Folken just held Vvan as his pain poured out as liquid saddness. He knew that Van would be ready to talk again soon. So he stroked his back as one would a small child, till Van pulled back and wiped his eyes He opened his mouth tto speak, but Folken stoped him, motioning that he should set down.   
"I can't tell you about everything. The book is for that, and I can't tell you why I never came back, because I have no answer. At the time every thing was so clear, but over time the answers became clouded. I never forgot you though,Van. I probaly knew your momvments better than even you did. I knew about your first sword tornament, I was even in the crowd watching you." Folken watched Van's eyes widen with surprise.   
"You watched over me? Did you have others spying too?"   
"Yes, there was no other way at the time. I couldn't be there myself but I still wanted to be apart of your life, so I got key people to watch you." Austria   
------------------------------------------   
  
Van Fanel slowly approached a doorway, his hesitant look showed his reluctance to enter into that dark domain. Tow months had passed sscence Folken's death, van knew it was long beyond time to go through his things. He sighed abd pushed the door open to the last place Folken had called his onw. It was neat, but dark. Van could see a smaller version of Dornkirks macine on a conner table. Tools were layed here and there, to the causle on looker it seemed that the last occupent had just stepped out. That was until you noticed the fine sheen of dust covering every thing.   
As he approached the table he noted a white feather. Picking it up to take a closer look,he began runing his fingers down it's silken smoothness, remembering back....   
  
*********************************************   
  
"Brother,BROTHER!!" screemed a young Van,"Please don't go!!"   
Flolken picked up his little brother in his arms. Somtimes he worried about how attached Van had gotten to him affter their father had died.   
"I have to go Van, but I'll come back I promise."   
Van's eyes started to tear up."But I don't want you to go kill the dragon. Who will help me build the little sail boat if you go?!?"   
Folken could see what the root of the problem was now, ever sence Fathers death, Van had been afried that people would go away and never come back. He could see that more drastic measures would have to be taken to insure Van's secerity.   
Folken lookes around, they where deep in the royal forest, nobody would ee what he was about to do. Folken sliped his shirt off and slowly let out his wings.Van's face filled with awe as the feathers drifed down all around him. Folken grasped one before it touched the ground.   
"Here, Van, take this. It's my promise that no matter what, I'll come back."   
Van reverently took the feather and held it close to himself. Then he hande it back to Folken. Confused, Folken watched as Van sliped his own little red shirt off. Small tuffs of feathers shot out behind him. Van, too, caught a small feather in his hand. He handed it to Folken,"Don't forget me, Brother!"   
Folken held both feathers for a moment, marvaling at how small his brothers was to his own. Silently,he handed his feather back to Van....   
  
******************************************   
  
Van stared out the window rembering. He still had Folken's feather, it was wraped in a soft velvet and hidden away in a speical chest. Folken must have kept his too. Puting the feather down gently, Van moved to go through some papers. Folken hadn't kept his promise, Van didn't know why he had kept the feather, but that was the past. Now was the time to clean up the last traces of Folken on this world. As he went through the papers, he found a book that seemed to be a jornal. Van put it aside, meaning to go through it later. A noise from down the hall made him jerk, he droped the book as Merle ran in,"VAN-SAMMA!!!VAN-SAMMA!!!!!Here you are!!!I've been looking all over for you!!!!" She huged him tightly, then noticed the book laying on the dustty floor.   
"What's this?"she asked as she picked it up. A letter fell out of the frount cover and drifted to the ground. Van patiently bent down to retreave it. He really wished Merle would be more carful. He placed the envolope on the table, then turned to ask her to leave. Merle snatched up the letter and started yanking his sleave."Van look!!!It has your name on it."   
Van glanced at it then looked again. Sure enough, his named was scrowaled acrossed in a hand writting he was begining to reconise as Folkens'. Silently he took the letter from Merle and sat down to open it. He didn't even notice as she sliped out the door way.   
  
  
Dearest Brother,   
  
I know if you are reading this that I have not come back from killing Dornkirk. I know we never got to talk ,Van, but I want to tell you I am proud of you. It might not mean much coming from a coward such as I, but I wanted you to know.   
When do such lofty ambtiones crumble into somthing less than honorable? In the last few days, working amoung the very people I helped to wage war against, I can't help but ask that queation. I began the deed with the thought that this would finaly bring peace to a land whos past drips with blood, the blood of our father and his father before him. I had made up my mind that somhow you would join me, that you would see the truth in our, no Dornkirk's missino. I thought I was doing it for you. I now see that I was just pawn, being used in my ignorence. So it was I that joined you in your mission. Now it is I that am dead. I went to atone for my weekness, now I'll never be able to say every thing that has been left unsaid scence we first met again.   
I want you to know I'm sorry about all the pain I caused you, but I'm not sorry about being able to see you one last time. Soon that girl from the Mistic Moon, Hitomi, woll be here. Togetther we'll go confrout Dornkirk in the Zone of Absolut Future. I will set to right all that my weekness hashelped bring to pass. I won't see you again on this world, so I have chosen to say good-by this way. I pray that in the future you'll be able to forgive me, to remember me fondly, not as the Zaiback Stradgos, but as a man who atoned for his sin, as your brother.   
  
Until Eternity,   
Folken Lancore De Fanel   
  
-----------------------------------------------------   
  
Van reread the letter over and over, his hand nervously stroking the pendent at his neck. He didn't quite know what to do or say or feel. All those years he had secetly hoped that Folken would come back. Then he had; but as the enemy. Or had Folken had his own abishtions, like the letter said. Had he reeally been doing it for Van?   
Van quickly shoved the letter in his pocket, he had to get away to think. In this place he felt like Folken was all around him, waiting for him to do or say somthing he wasn't ready to yet. Van rubed his cold arms as he shut the heavy door behind him.   
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
From right beside where Van had been standing a glossamer shadow appeared. A slight smile played across the spirits lips as he reached out and caressed the forgoted feather. "Oh Van....." The words wispered past his lips as a wind sighs through the leaves on the trees. As silently as he appeared he was gone, leaving behind a soft, black, feather that slowly floated to the dusty floor.   
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
The night darness was soften by the light of many stars. Van sat in his favorite thinking place during the war, the palace foof, and watched the Mystic Moon rise. If only Hitomi were here then maybe she could help him....he shook his himself from that line of thoought. Hitomi deserved to be able to live in her own world with out having to worry about his problems. He sighed, as he looked over to his right, from here he could see Folken's winddow. Van smiled slightly, remebering how he used to set here and watch Folken work in his rooms. He had not been ready to forgive him yet, but he still couldn't keep from wanting to see his brother. As van watched the window he thought he saw a light moving around inside.He couldn't make out who it was but he was sure some one was inside Folkens rooms. Van headed for rhe doorway that led off the roof.   
  
---------------------------------------------------   
  
Yes, he was coming,he could feel it. A glossamer shadow loomed near the window of a room watching as the young king left the roof. Tonight all would be finested, and his soul could rest. Silently he floated across the room to sit and wait for his brother.   
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
Van opened the door slowly, not wanting to suprise whomever was inside the room. The room was cold and clammy, very different from the temperure in the hall. He felt a strong fimilure presence in the room. coming in fully know, Van shut the door quietly. Van walked to the window, and from behind him a voice spoke,"I've been waiting,Van."   
Van wirled around to see the translusent shape of his brother.   
"What...Who...How...are you here??" Van stutered   
Folken laughed softly,"By now you should know that the power of wishes can conpass even death. My dying wish was to be able to talk to you one last time. So I have been granted that time."   
Van looked shocked. The spirit of Folken moved closer and held ssomthing out. It was a book.   
"Van I don't have the time or the will to explain all my actions with Zaibach, but it's all recorded here, take it.Please."   
Van looked at the leather bouned book as he slowly took it to hand. It was worn and thick with some pages hanging a little out.   
"Van, I just wanted to tell you to forgive me. You must forgive me--"   
"What do you mean, I have to forgive you?!? You have NO right to tell me that!"   
Van had found his voice, and all the rage and old hurt filled him at the thought that FOLKEN was ordering HIM to forgive. Folken's face turned sad."Van, I do not ask this for me. Your hating me can't hurt me, it can only hurt you. Don't let hate eat away your young heart."   
Van turned to the window, his back to Folken's spirit. Minutes past as Folken waited for Van to brake. Barly noticableat first, Van's shoulders began to shake, then words, expressions of old hurts keep close inside ofr to long, begn to pour out.   
"Brother, how could you? Hoe could you leave me? I understand how you were pulled toward Dornkirks ideals, but didn't you remeber me? I needed you. I had to learn every thing by myself. Mother died, then Bulgus. I-I-I"   
A sob tour from his throat. Folken moved closer to the sobing boy and put a hand to his shoulder. Van turned swiftly around to see tears running down Folkens face. The tears he had been so dilligent in keeping in began to flow like rivers from his heart.   
"Why, Brother?" was the last thing he said before he fell into Folken's chest and wept. Folken just held Vvan as his pain poured out as liquid saddness. He knew that Van would be ready to talk again soon. So he stroked his back as one would a small child, till Van pulled back and wiped his eyes He opened his mouth tto speak, but Folken stoped him, motioning that he should set down.   
"I can't tell you about everything. The book is for that, and I can't tell you why I never came back, because I have no answer. At the time every thing was so clear, but over time the answers became clouded. I never forgot you though,Van. I probaly knew your momvments better than even you did. I knew about your first sword tornament, I was even in the crowd watching you." Folken watched Van's eyes widen with surprise.   
"You watched over me? Did you have others spying too?"   
"Yes, there was no other way at the time. I couldn't be there myself but I still wanted to be apart of your life, so I got key people to watch you."   
Folken waited for Van to get upset at the invation of his privacy, but Van just looked at him in suprise.   
"You mean, you were there with me? I wasn't alone?" His face shone with such child like joy, Folken had to smile. Again the reconciled brothers embraced, then moved to set down . All though the night they talked, till Van fell into an exusted sleep. Folken covered him up, then watched him in his sleep for a moment. Moving toward his old writing table, Folken left a simple note. Then as the first rase of light filted through the darkness, he spread his wings and flew into eternity.   
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
Later, when Van awoke, he knew before opening his eye that Folken was gone. His presence no longer hung in the air. Beside him, Van noticed, lay a black feahter and a leather bound book. Smiling softly he pick up both, determing to read Folken's Jornal on the retune trip to Fanelia. As he left the room, Van noticced a note flutering softly in the breeze. The hand writing was Folkens, Vvan smiled at the message.   
  
Dear Van,   
  
Meet me in eternity.   
Until that time.   
  
Your Brother,   
Folken Lancore De Fanel   



End file.
